Heavenly Perspective
by 494dwangel
Summary: Challenge set by The Tribble Master...Read inside for challenge...Reviews welcome as always


**Challenge; Set by the Tribble Master…wanted me to pick an episode and my favourite scenes and write angels' perspective, looking into Winchesters from heaven. **

**Tribble Master, this is for you. I hope you like it. I had to wait for inspiration to hit but when it did it flowed out. **

**Guys, reviews are welcome as always…**

**Episode; Sin city**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything except the angels' conversation and Lizel (if he ain't a real angel in that case he is god's property)**

*******************

Castiel and Lizel were sat by the river in heaven, watching Dean swagger his charm on the ladies, especially the hot bartender named Casey.

'She's smoking hot.' Lizel said dreamily.

'Yeah, and she has a demon possessing her. I really want to go to warn him.' Cas replied moodily.

Lizel rolled his eyes at his older brother and huffed. 'Just chill, Cas. You're always so uptight. He'll be fine. He knows how to handle girls unlike some I know.' He pointedly levelled his gaze at Cas.

Castiel sniggered. 'Yeah, that's why all the female angels love me better than all the other male angels in the garrison. You're just jealous.'

'Huh…' Lizel widened his eyes to feign shock. Cas was unbelievable sometimes.

'Anyway, shut your cake hole and let me watch what they're doing.' Cas looked in the river, flapping his beautiful wings behind him.

They resumed their watching. Casey was now sat in the middle of a devil's trap, talking to Dean.

****

CASEY: Why don't you relax?

DEAN: Why don't you kiss my ass?

CASEY: Why, Dean, you're a poet. I had no idea. Look, we won't have any effect on the outcome of this. We might as well be civil.

DEAN: Civil, huh? Killing Richie –- that was civil? That was harmless?

CASEY: That knife you pulled on me didn't look so harmless.

DEAN: Aw, a knife wouldn't hurt you.

CASEY: No, but it would damage this body. And Casey has such a fine body. I wouldn't wanna see it ripped.

DEAN: _[laughs] _A demon with a heart. Wow. You know, there's a bunch of dead people in town that might disagree with you.

CASEY: Hey, I didn't pull any triggers.

DEAN: Well, you did something.

CASEY: You wanna know what I did? What I _really _did? I had lunch.

DEAN: Lunch?

CASEY: Me and Trotter. He had a cheeseburger, I had a salad, and I just pointed out the money that could be made with a few businesses that cater to harmless vice. So, Trotter built it. And man, did they come. Supposedly God-fearing folk, waist-deep in booze, sex, gambling. I barely lifted a finger.

DEAN: That's it?

CASEY: You don't get it. All you've gotta do is nudge humans in the right direction. Some whiskey here, a hooker there. And they'll walk right into hell with big, fat smiles on their faces. Your kind is corrupt, Dean. Weak. Our will is stronger. That's why we'll win.

DEAN: And that's how it ends?

CASEY: No. That's how it begins.

DEAN: So, demons take over. I thought the meek shall inherit the Earth.

CASEY: Well, according to your Bible. _[He gives her a look] _It's only a book, Dean.

DEAN: Not everyone would agree.

CASEY: Because it's God's book? Do you believe in God, Dean? I'd be surprised if you did.

DEAN: I don't know. I'd like to.

CASEY: Well, I don't see how you and your God have done such a bang-up job. War? Genocide? It's only getting worse. I mean, this past century, you people racked up a body count that amazed even us. It's _our _turn now. And we're gonna do it right this time.

_[They suddenly hear a noise from upstairs. DEAN approaches the window to look outside.]_

CASEY: Don't be hopeful, Dean. You're not delivered. It's only the wind.

****

Castiel snorted, 'The bitch is clever, knows how to play Dean.'

'Oh please, don't make excuses for him. You sound gay.' Lizel gave a laugh.

'Who teaches you such atrocious language, Li. Here, wash your mouth out.' Cas splashed water on him with the help of his enormous wings, drenching the small angel.

'You're a bully. When I have bigger wings I'll do that to you too. I'll see how you like it.' Lizel moaned.

****

DEAN: Demons lie.

CASEY: Some do. Some are true believers.

DEAN: Believers in what?

CASEY: What, you think humans have an exclusive on higher power?

DEAN: _[stunned] _You have a God?

CASEY: Sure. His name is Lucifer.

DEAN: You mean, the devil?

CASEY: Your word, not ours. Lucifer actually means "light-bringer". Look it up. Once, he was the most beautiful of all God's angels. But God demanded that he bow down before man, and when he refused, God banished him. Tell me, Dean. How do _you_ like bowing before lesser creatures?

DEAN: Lucifer's really real?

CASEY: Well, no one's actually seen him. But they say that he made us into what we are, and they say that he'll return.

DEAN: Oh, yeah? And you believe that?

CASEY: I've got faith.

DEAN: Mm.

****

Lizel and Castiel both rolled their eyes at the mention of their rebel brother Lucifer. He sure was popular, what with everyone who didn't know shit about heaven and hell's workings, comparing him to their Father.

****

CASEY: Kind of funny, don't you think? You and me sitting here like a couple of regular folk.

DEAN: Yeah, it's hilarious. You know, in that apocalyptic sort of way.

'She's right about that. Cas, your subject is becoming friends with a demon. Sweet…' Lizel laughed when Cas gave him the dead eye.

CASEY: _[grinning] _You're all right, Dean. The others don't describe you that way. But you know, you're likeable.

DEAN: A demon likes me. Sorry, I don't know how to respond to that.

CASEY: You could say thanks. _[He doesn't respond] _That deal you made to save Sam? A lot of others would mock you for it, think it was weak or stupid. I don't.

DEAN: _[after a pause] _It's been kind of liberating, actually. I mean, what's the point in worrying about a future when you don't have one, huh?

CASEY: Still, a year to live. You're not scared?

DEAN: Nah.

CASEY: Not even a little?

DEAN: Of course not.

****

'She's playing with his emotions.' Cas defended.

'Nah, I like her too. She's a good demon. Imagine, if they both started making out. I think I'd die and go to heaven.' Lizel sighed.

'You are in heaven, you idiot.' Cas retorted, smacking his little brother upside his head with his wing and shaking in resignation.

'Owww…I hate you.'

'Ain't that a surprise.'

_****_

_(DEAN watches, transfixed, as CASEY stretches out on the carpet, showing off her body. She laughs.)_

CASEY: Why, Dean, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was lust in your eyes. Well, that would be one way to spend the time. But I don't think you'd respect me in the morning.

DEAN: That's okay. I mean, hey, I don't really respect you now. _[They smile] _Hey, can I ask you a question?

CASEY: I'm an open book.

****

Lizel was mortified. 'Oh my holy father, they didn't…why didn't they have sex. I haven't seen porn for ages. My subject is a bloody virgin. And it doesn't look like she'll be getting down and dirty any time soon.'

Castiel looked at his little brother, shocked. 'You want my subject, the righteous man, to get it on with a demon?'

'Damn, that sounds sexy. The righteous man and the demon getting it on…' Lizel smiled at the image he got in his head.

'I shall tell the Council of Supreme Angels of your dirty mind, Lizel.' Cas smiled mischievously.

'Like they don't watch any porn.' Lizel scoffed.

'Dean having sex isn't porn.' Cas blushed.

'Are you kidding me? It's the best type of porn out there. All you need is some heavenly popcorn and voila. We have the best view from here, up above. Have you ever seen him? I would kill to have a back like his.' Lizel grinned at the horrified look on Cas' face.

'No…I would never…I don't like…Father would…' Cas stuttered as Lizel laughed.

The two angels returned their focus on Dean and the sexy bartender after a few minutes of angry glares from Cas and laughing fits from Lizel.

_****_

_[FATHER GIL easily makes his way through the fallen debris and stone. Once inside, he casually tosses DEAN into the wall. He begins to approach CASEY.]_

CASEY: Stop!

_[She gestures to the protective circle drawn on the floor. FATHER GIL raises his fist and smashes the ground, breaking the circle and making it useless. Smiling, he comes to her, and the two of them share a long, intense kiss. DEAN stands, looking confused.]_

DEAN: You two?

FATHER GIL: For centuries. We've been to hell and back. Literally.

CASEY: Leave him be.

_[FATHER GIL suddenly grabs DEAN'S neck, choking him.]_

CASEY: Don't kill him. Let's just go. Please.

_[FATHER GIL continues choking him, until SAM rushes into the room. He fires the Colt and shoots the father, instantly killing him and the demon inside him. He turns the gun on CASEY.]_

DEAN: Sam, wait!

_[Too late. SAM fires and hits CASEY, killing her instantly. DEAN watches in shock as she falls to the floor.] _

****

'Awww…I really think they made a nice couple.' Lizel smirked.

Castiel got up from where he was perched and stretched. 'Whatever.' He huffed and walked away.

Lizel looked at the sad Dean and smiled. 'Tonight, my boy, you'll dream of her and what you missed by not fulfilling your desire for her and I'll watch your dream to get my porn fix.' He rubbed his hands together in glee.


End file.
